Hymn of the Forgotten
by Hylian Moon
Summary: MaLink. Link fails to defeat Ganon and begins searching for the enemy who also happens to be his friend. Malon finds herself caught up in Link's journey as she finds out what part she plays in the future of Hyrule. UPDATE: Chapter 6
1. Calamity

Hymn of the Forgotten

A/N: Welcome to my first Legend of Zelda fic. It starts out at the end of Ocarina of Time, and continues in another direction. The story revolves around the relationship between Malon and her knight, Link.

Please review the story!

Singer Malon

Chapter One: Calamity

Something wasn't right.

Malon looked up as a shadow covered Lon Lon Ranch. She expected to see a cloud covering the afternoon sun, but the darkness covered the whole sky like a blanket.

It was not time for the sun to leave.

Her father, Talon, stopped his work with the Cuccos and gazed up as well. His eyes finally leveled with Malon's and he shook his head. "It's close now, Malon. The boy's almost there."

_Link..._ She closed her eyes and pictured him. He would always visit her. Whether it was nighttime or day he would appear so suddenly and would take the time to listen to her sing.

He loved to listen to her. Malon was well too aware. Sometimes he would take his ocarina out and play along with her while trying to match the right notes as she sang Epona's song.

Malon smiled sadly. _He must be at the castle already, _she thought. _Everyone's fate is going to be decided today. His and mine as well._

"Go to him." Another voice stirred in the wind. Malon opened her eyes and looked around, but no one, including her father, was in sight.

There was darkness everywhere. "Father?" She called out, but nothing moved.. Suddenly a light shot down from above. Malon shielded her eyes and tried to move, but her legs were locked in place.

"Do not be frightened, young one." Malon looked up from her arm and saw a figure floating in the beaming light. She gasped as she noticed the stranger's long red hair and familiar eyes.

"Mother?" She asked, her voice filled with wonder and fear.

The woman shook her head. "I am not your mother but a person of a more similar mind and soul. Heed my words, girl. Go to this boy that you care for. Give him your courage in his direst moment."

"You want me to change fate?" Malon asked.

"No! You must be the bringer of fate. The hero is confronting the Lord of Evil as we speak. Go to him!"

Once again the light became unbearable to see, and when Malon opened her eyes she was back on the ranch with Talon looking at her questioningly and the Cuccos wandering around her feet.

She drew in a deep breath. "I have to leave, Father," she finally said.

"Yes," Talon said, fully understanding his daughter. "Be safe, Malon."

_No... Let Link be safe._

She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then ran to the stables. She went over to the stall of a mare she called Tassos and walked her out, not bothering with a saddle or bridle.

"Let me ride you," Malon whispered to her. "And take me to Ganon's Castle as swift as you can." She mounted Tassos and reached over to feed her a carrot. Within seconds she was galloping out of the ranch.

Malon had not stepped foot in the Market for years.

She halted Tassos once she crossed the broken bridge. Everything was destroyed. What once was a bustling town of lively people and animals was now a silent, haunted place of evil and death.

She noticed the uneasiness of Tassos underneath her, and she patted the side of the horse's dark brown neck comfortingly. "It's just a little further now," she said. "You are a courageous creature. Please help bring me to Link." As Tassos slowly continued to walk, Malon started to see what looked like shriveled human forms. They noticed her and began moaning. "Faster Tassos." The mare began to trot. One fo the monster's hands reached out and grabbed the girl's ankle as they went by. Malon shrieked and kicked the hand away. "Faster!" She cried to Tassos, and the horse picked up speed as they left the horror behind them.

Once they were on the path to the castle, Malon let out a relieved breath, but she knew what happened in the Market would be the least of her troubles.

What should have been Hyrule Castle was in full view now, and as the girl gazed upon the dark, crumbled walls she realized something:

Ganondorf's fortress was destroyed.

And there among the ruins were two figures; a tall, elegant woman that Malon knew for sure was Princess Zelda, and Link, the blonde-haired fairy boy that she had become so attached to. _They seem safe enough,_ Malon thought. _Did I come too late?_ But she still got off the horse and found herself climbing up the cliff to the castle. _I have my strength. Link showed me where to find it._ She tripped on the hem of her skirt and almost lost her footing, but she willed herself not to look down. _He showed me just by walking up to me and telling me his name. He will need the same strength back._

Malon forced a smile as she pulled herself up onto the top of the ruins. Zelda had her back to her and was staring up ahead. _At what?_ Malon looked and saw Link running towards the rubble.

She saw the flames before it even happened.

"Link, watch out!" She cried, and as Zelda turned towards her fire shot up from the ground, encircling Link and the ruins.

It was hard to think clearly. The princess was speaking to her rapidly, but she could not understand the words. The flames roared in her ears, and as her knees buckled to the ground she heard something land beside her.

It was Link's sword.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Malon picked up the blade with both hands and immediately felt the power of both ice and fire shoot up her arms. It was the most painful experience she ever encountered, yet her hands clenched the hilt even tighter. She felt a drop of sweat run down her face, and her teeth were clenched tightly together.

Suddenly the flames subsided, and right in front of her stood Link. Ganondorf... No, the evil being was far above that... _Ganon_ was on the ground a little ways behind him and appeared to be stunned.

"Malon?" Link's eyes were wide.

"Take your sword, Link," she said. "Finish him off."

"Link!" He turned to Zelda's voice. "Give me enough time to call upon the other Sages," the princess said. "Hurry and take the sword from the- "

Malon wasn't sure what she saw next. In the middle of all this confusion rose Ganon from behind Zelda. He did not attack her, but instead released a dark shadow from inside him that passed into the princess. Zelda's mouth dropped open in silent shock. Her arms started shaking, and she looked at them in disbelief as they raised up to the sky. A dark, swirling mist began to circle around her, and suddenly engulfed her completely.

Link did not see this. Immediately becoming aware of Ganon's presence, he ripped the Master Sword from Malon's hands and charged towards him.

The releasing of such immense power drained everything inside the girl. Her body began to sway, and she was faintly aware that she was falling to the ground. Darkness took her without hesitation.

_The Forgotten Sage._ The same voice whispered to her again, only it was inside her head._ You will rise up. It is not over yet._

She dreamt that she was bathed in light.


	2. Divinity

Hymn of the Forgotten

A/N: And here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up before, but it applies to the first chapter too. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Please review!

Chapter Two: Divinity

In her dream Malon saw another woman. But instead of the shimmering bright hair of the one before, this woman had dark red hair and penetrating eyes. She was dressed in black armor and held what looked like the Master Sword in her right hand with the blade pointed down to the ground. Her other hand was held out with her palm up, and circling around in the air above it was the Triforce.

_The woman spoke. Yehvah, some call me. I am the lady knight to Queen Zelda. She has full power of the Triforce, and has my full obedience._

Queen Zelda? Before Malon could grasp this further a ghostly form appeared from within Yehvah and floated right beside her. It began forming arms and legs, and as the features became sharper, Malon found herself staring at the same woman she saw at Lon Lon Ranch.

_Call me Nelvah,_ she said. She wore a light gown that contrasted with Yevah's dark garments. _We are the same being and yet we are separated into the Sages of Purity and Destruction._

Malon looked at both of them. One woman's features seemed content and filled with happiness, while the other was grim and seemed almost sad. The girl shook her head. "I don't see what this has to do with me." But she did. Right before her stood _herself_ in two possible futures. One future was good, the other horrible.

_Malon..._

It was his voice. Malon snapped her head around, expecting to see Link standing behind her, but she only saw the black walls of her dream.

_Malon..._

She turned back around and saw that the Sages had disappeared.

Whether she was relieved or disappointed, she wasn't too sure, but when she heard Link's voice again, she knew she had to leave too.

Malon had almost forgotten that she was still on top of the ruined castle. When she awoke she found herself staring up at the grey sky in disgust. _Ganon, _she thought. _What does he possibly see in this madness? No... Ganon cannot see a thing. He's blind by his greed for power._

"You're awake then?" Link was crouched next to her. Sweat and dirt covered his face, and he looked completely wrung out.

Malon had never seen him so utterly spent. She sat up. "Link, are you alright? What happened to Ganon and the princess?"

Link sighed. "Ganon's dead. He was easy to kill. Never gave me any resistance." Malon made a move to stand up, but the young man grabbed her arm. "Something's not right about this, Malon. It seems all to...simple."

"I know," she replied. She reached out to take Link's hand to help him from the ground, but he wouldn't move.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Zelda's gone. I don't know what happened to her." His eyes opened and he looked at Malon pleadingly. "You didn't see where she went, did you?"

Malon thought back to the expression on Zelda's face as the dark being passed into her. That was all she saw before she had passed out. "I have no idea where she is, Link. I'm sorry."

Link nodded and looked warily around him. "It should all be over now, but it's far from that, isn't it?"

Malon wouldn't answer. Instead she tried to take Link's hand again to put him back on his feet. "Come on. I'll take you back to the ranch. You're exhausted and need to rest." Link stood up gingerly and would have collapsed onto the ground were it not for Malon catching him under both his arms.

"I'm sorry, Malon," he said feverishly as she wrapped one of his arms around her neck. "...so sorry."

Something inside her broke into pieces as she half-carried Link down the cliff and over to Tassos. With what strength she had left she pushed him up onto the horse and climbed up behind him.

Malon suddenly remembered that she had no bridle. She wouldn't dare ride in front for fear of Link slipping off from behind. "Link, are you listening?" He gave a mumbled response. "Grab hold of Tassos' mane. Do whatever it takes to not let go, okay?"

Link reached out with both hands and grabbed a handful of the horse's hair. Malon wrapped her arms around Link's middle. "Home," she said to Tassos. "Take us back home." She kicked the horse's side lightly and they took off.

"I feel so weak," Link finally said after they had turned to the road towards Lon Lon Ranch.

"You are not weak," Malon replied. "You are the greatest hero of our time. You are the bravest of us all."

Link mumbled something and his head dropped to his chest. Malon's arms held on to him tighter, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

_It's funny, _she thought as Tassos led them up the path into the ranch. _When I was a little girl I always dreamt about someone like Link that would sweep me off my feet and onto his horse, saving me from something terrible. I never thought it would be the other way around._

She wasn't looking as Link's fingers slipped away from Tassos' mane. The horse suddenly stopped and whinnied quietly. Malon looked up at the door to the stables before she was dragged off the horse with Link's limp body.

Her elbow collided with the ground. Malon winced in pain and rolled Link off her other arm. She tried to shake him awake, but he remained in his death-like state. "Come on, Link," she whispered to him. "Snap out of it!" She glanced around at the darkened ranch and over to the window of Talon's bedroom. Not wanting to leave Link she called out, "Father!"

She immediately heard the pounding of feet, and there in the doorway of their house stood Talon in his striped pajamas and matching sleeping cap. "Malon!" He said. Relief was evident in his voice.

"Father, help me bring Link inside. He's not well." Malon tugged on the young man's tunic before Talon came over and lifted him off the ground and slung him over his shoulder, as if he were made of feathers.

He turned to his daughter. "I'll let him rest in my bed," he said to her. "You should rest in yours. You barely look any better than the boy."

Malon nodded and watched as Talon walked into the house. She started to follow him until she heard a familiar whinny. "Epona?" She called out to the darkness. Sure enough her beloved old horse walked up to her, pressing her nose into Malon's hand.

"It's okay. Link's sleeping in the house right now." She led both Tassos and Epona into the stables and into their separate stalls. Malon lingered in Epona's stall, taking her time to brush the horse's shimmering coat and remembering the times of her childhood when she would spend her days raising the creature. She found herself hugging Epona's neck and slowly slipping into the hay. She rested her head against a small pile and closed her eyes to sleep.

Her first thoughts were of Link when she awoke the next morning. She rose from the hay and found her whole body aching. Malon yelped in pain as she moved her bruised elbow, causing Epona to turn her head and look at her thoughtfully.

She rubbed her arm tenderly and stepped out of the stables and over to the house. When she reached out to the handle of the door it opened immediately, revealing a disgruntled Talon.

"What's wrong, Father?" Malon asked.

"Link left." He replied and walked past her.

Malon stood where she was for a few seconds before running inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. The room was empty save for one thing. She blinked, thinking she was seeing things, but sure enough, propped next to the bed was Link's Master Sword.

:::And to my reviewers:::

lozfan: Yay, thanks for being my first reviewer for this fic!

The Arc: I'm glad you liked it. Here's the update!

JoJo10: Wow, you made me feel special. I hope you like this chapter as well.

More reviews people!


	3. Destroyer

Hymn of the Forgotten

A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write for some reason, but I got through it. I wanted it to be a little bit longer than the previous two, but it turned out to be about the same. ::sigh:: Oh well...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Please review!

Chapter Three: Destroyer

Link was a little more than disturbed to see the skies still blackened as he began to cross Hyrule Field.

He was completely unarmed. His sword and other useless items were left at the ranch, while his shield, he had suddenly realized, was still at Ganon's Castle.

_What good would it do?_ he thought._ Nothing I do can save Hyrule now._

Navi twittered around his head, annoyed. "Link! What are you thinking? Go back to the ranch and get your sword! You're going to die out here!"

Link tried to swat the fairy away. "What does it matter anymore? I completely have no idea what to do. I have nothing to go after. Ganondorf's dead, yet... Yet there wasn't anyone there to send his spirit to the Evil Realm." He looked down and clenched his hands into fists. "Why did Zelda leave? Of all the times to get frightened and run off..." He gritted his teeth and began to walk, although his legs were like jelly and he knew they'd give up on him at any minute.

"Where are you going?" Navi asked, exasperated.

Link looked out ahead of him, blue eyes vacant. "Away, Navi. Far away from all of this."

Navi let out a frustrated breath before she turned to fly back to the ranch, muttering to herself along the way.

Malon stood in front of the bed, looking down at the powerful weapon. 

She knew what happened before when she was at the ruins. She would not dare to touch the blade agin, at least not directly.

"I must bring this back to him," she said to himself as she untied the yellow bandana around her neck. She wrapped the cloth around the sword's hilt and lifted it.

It seemed a lot heavier than before, but then again Malon wasn't thinking about its weight when she held it last.

She had just stepped out of the house when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Rancher Girl!" The little voice called out.

Malon turned her head. "Navi?" She half-expected to see Link, but the fairy was alone. "Where's Link?" She asked, perturbed to see Navi without him.

"He's not far." Navi was speaking rapidly. "You have his sword? Good. Bring it to him. There's no time to ready a horse. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's okay Navi, calm down. Just lead me to him and everything will be okay."

Navi sped off and Malon found herself sprinting to keep up.

Link traced his fingers along the cold stone wall at the far end of the gate to the Market. He didn't know how he ended up there, and didn't seem to care either.

_What is this?_ Link's hand brushed up against something rough. He looked at the stone brick and noticed that it was covered with dirt and grime. His fingers brushed it away, and he looked at the brick closely. There were symbols carved in the stone that look sort of like...music notes. _Another song?_ Link wondered as he took out his ocarina, which was something he would never be able to part with. He brought the instrument to his lips and began playing the notes inscribed on the wall. The pitch rose and fell intricately, creating a deep, haunting melody.

Tears began forming in Link's eyes as his fingers flew along the ocarina and the music soared about him and throughout the land.

Malon stopped running as the music reached her. "That song," she said quietly. "I've heard that song before."

Navi turned to her. "Link's just over there. Can you see him?"

Of course Malon saw him. He was just ahead of them standing by the small stream and the wall. The instrument that he called the Ocarina of Time was in his hands. _He's the one creating the music,_ Malon realized. Her eyebrows furrowed. _Why was it so familiar?_ She shifted the sword to her other hand and continued running towards him.

The song ended abruptly, and Link brought the ocarina down.

_You have learned the Destroyer's Descend_,a voice whispered through his ears.

_Destroyer's Descend, huh,_ Link thought as he put his ocarina away. _Sounds about right for whatever it was I played._

Off in the distance he heard a sudden scream. Link turned around and found himself staring into the eyes of a hideous giant reptile.

Its scales were a dark blue, almost black color, and when the beast unfurled its wings, its body gave off a brilliant green light.

_It's protected by something,_ Link thought. He reached for his sword but instead he grabbed a handful of air.

That was when Link felt true panic for the first time.

He backed up slowly until his back hit the wall. The dragon tossed its long neck into the air and screeched.

"Oh no, oh no," Malon wasn't able to say anything else. She glanced down at Link's sword and back up at the dragon. _Link can't see me. Neither can the dragon. I must...I must..._

"Use the sword!" Navi screamed to her, speaking Malon's thoughts out loud.

Malon felt everything drain away from her as a new feeling of cold washed through. The dragon's tail whipped out from behind, nearly missing the girl and fairy.

"Between the wings!" Navi was saying. "Attack it there!"

Malon gulped as she looked at the dragon's massive body. _How am I supposed to get up there? Climb his back?_ Just then the beast reared the front of his body into the air, and Malon saw her chance.

In blind determination she gripped the Master Sword in both hands and charged at the dragon. She was sure Link saw her as she raised the weapon over her head. She was positive that he saw her when the blade met mist, and she fell through the dragon and down to the hard ground.

An apparition.

Link crawled over to her and held her, yes, he held her close to his body. Malon felt his heart beat faster and faster as his hold on her grew tighter.

Then Malon heard what he saw. Laughter. Cold, brittle, it seeped into her bones and made her shiver. She turned her head as Link said, with a little uncertainty, "Zelda?"

She seemed no more than an apparition herself, for the black mist that lingered around her passed through her body and continued back around. Her garments were black save for the golden Triforce symbol on her skirt and the blood-red crown that rested on top of her golden head.

"Such fire," Zelda said, pointing a slender finger at Malon. "You would no doubt be useful on the battlefield." Her pale hand reached out to her. "Come girl, kneel before your queen and give me that sword."

Malon began moving involuntarily away from Link, who was staring at the both of them in numb shock. Her legs buckled in front of the dark lady, but the arm holding the sword was still clenched to her side.

"Give in, girl, and I will knight you during this glorious moment."

It took all of Malon's strength to move her mouth and use her voice. "Link!" She gasped. "Get this sword away from me! Take it out of my hands!"

Link scrambled towards her and pushed Malon away from Zelda's grasp while yanking the sword from her tight grip. He stood up and positioned the sword in front of him. "Get away from us," he told the dark form. "And bring the real Zelda back."

The woman began laughing again. "How much more real do you need?" Her grin was fierce and unnerving. "You need to accept what you see in front of you Link, my love." The mist rose over her and she vanished completely.

Link and Malon stared at the dissipating mist in complete silence.

:::And to the reviewers:::

The Arc: A good solid plot line? I hope.... just kidding, I've got a pretty good idea where this story is heading...I think... :p

DarkShadow001: I will! Thanks for reviewing

chel bel: I'm glad you like it. It feels nice to know that people are enjoying what I write.

Anathe: Hehe. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking it.

Sasha: Thanks!! :D

Continue the nice reviews!


	4. Reflection

Hymn of the Forgotten

A/N: I was going to write this chapter sooner, but then I remembered that I had summer reading to do for school. So this past week I've been reading like crazy, but somehow managed to finish Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its characters.

Please review!

Chapter Four: Reflection

Malon tried to breath normally.

_I was Yehvah,_ she realized. _For those couple of seconds I was becoming her. Zelda knows..._ Malon's memory flashed to when she saw the warrior woman with the fiery red hair and piercing eyes. The Master Sword was in her hand like she had every reason to be wielding it.

_I must never let that blade near me again, _she thought.

Link was staring at her now as they sat in the grass. Navi circled around them idly before disappearing into his hood. His arms were wrapped around his sword possessively. It was as though he was waiting for her to say something, but she had no idea where to start.

"Link..." Malon began.

"Who is she?" He interrupted. "Do you know her? Why does she look so much like...like..."

"Zelda?" Malon finished. Link nodded and she continued. "It's because that is her...at least the shell of her." Her voice began to shake. "I...I saw Ganon's spirit pass into her when we were at his castle. I didn't know it'd be like this..."

"No...no," Link was saying clutching his head.

"Link, I know I should've done something but I was too weak afterwards."

"No!" Link shouted and sprung to his feet. Malon was taken aback by the look of frustration and anger on his face. "This has nothing to do with you. Don't you see? I can't fight someone who is also the person I'm trying to save!" He sank back down on the grass and let his sword slip from his fingers and fall beside him.

Malon moved closer to him and tentatively brushed his long blonde bangs away from his face. She smiled as he looked down at her. "I know," she said. "But we'll find a way to protect her."

"_We_?" Link asked, giving her a small smile in return.

"Well, it's not fair for you to fight alone." Malon replied. "That's what you've been doing throughout your whole journey. Let me help you this time."

Link was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "Okay, we'll do this together," he said, and gave her a real smile that made Malon's heart feel light. "Thanks Malon."

Malon sighed and leaned back into the long grass. She stared at the bleak sky briefly before rolling over on her side. Link had the Master Sword in his hands once again, and he was fingering the hilt.

"What was Zelda telling you, when you were crouching in front of her?" He suddenly asked.

Malon propped her head on her hands. "You couldn't hear her?"

Link shook his head. "I saw her mouth moving and you responding to her, but I couldn't hear her voice."

Malon suddenly felt cold. "But... I don't remember speaking to her. In fact... I'm sure I didn't."

"You spoke to her," he simply said.

"Then what did I say?" Malon sat up and looked at the young man closely. He was facing her, but his eyes looked beyond where she was sitting, at something unseen behind her.

He shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Malon said desperately. "Link, I need to know!"

His eyes finally met hers. "You said that you'd obey her, and when she said something else you began singing to her."

It did sound familiar, but the memory seemed so distant that she couldn't quite grasp it. The aspect of her speaking to the woman like that was disturbing, but she didn't want Link to know she was affected by it.

"Mind games," Malon said. "Nothing more. She was trying to frighten both of us, but I seem to snap out of it when you pushed me away from her." _Did I?_ She thought, but didn't let her uncertainty show in her voice.

Link shrugged, as though saving her from a possessed woman was no big deal. Malon laughed in her light, melodious way, causing the afternoon to seem brighter even though the sun had yet to be seen though the dark clouds.

"Nothing can seem to possibly go wrong with you around Malon," Link said.

_But they're starting to, _Malon thought. She smiled at him. _No, I must be a source of comfort to him if he's going to make it through all of this. He needed support right from the start._

The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "I should be getting back," she said. "Father wanted me to deliver some milk in Kakariko Village. You're welcome to stay at the ranch for a bit and rest."

"No," Link said as he stood up. "I'm through with everyone's hospitality. I need to do something more productive than sit around while people care for me. I can't be that way."

Malon looked down at her feet. "You have to rely on people sometime," she whispered, almost to herself.

"I know," he said, and continued a little more quietly, "I just don't want to be totally dependent on others."

_Totally dependent on me, _Malon corrected in her mind. _Why is he so scared that he's going to be that way?_

It was a while later when Malon and Link were walking back to Lon Lon Ranch to pick up the rest of his belongings that Malon remembered the song.

Link had taken out his ocarina. "I learned something new while I was over there," he said to her, and began to play that same tune. He stopped in the middle and looked at her. "It sounds a lot like what you sang to Zelda." Malon tried to nod calmly before he continued, for as he was playing this the song's lyrics came quickly to her mind. She whispered them to herself, and realized it was more like a chant.

_With this sword I pledge to you_

_Loyalty and honor for eternity_

_I will follow you into battle_

_I will follow you into death_

_Until the world's end_

_When we are blessed_

_With the open doors of the Sacred Realm_

_Where evil can not be reached_

_Our souls are eternal_

_Our souls will never rest_

Link did not hear her.

"I left everything where you put it, except for your sword."

"Thanks," Link replied as he strapped his sheath on his back and the rest of his possession wherever they could be tucked into.

He was about to sheath his sword when he noticed the yellow bandana still tied around the hilt. Malon held out her hand for it as he took it off. Instead of handing it to her he walked past her with it unraveled in both hands. "I'll be gone for a while," he said. Malon blushed as he lifted her red hair and draped the bandana around her neck. His arms came over her shoulders from behind and tied the cloth into a knot. She could only hear the pounding of her heart when she felt Link lean closer and whisper in her ear. "Thanks for everything."

When Malon turned around he had left the room.

The walk to Kakariko Village was a quiet one. Malon's stride was a little longer than usual, since she didn't want to linger in Hyrule Field any more than she had to.

She didn't bother using the horses to help her with the delivery, for she was ordered to bring over only two bottles of milk. Malon came to the stairs leading to the village and readied herself for the climb.

"Are you the girl from the ranch?" Said a soft voice. Malon glanced to her right and noticed a boy no older than seven staring at her with bright red eyes. His hair was a peculiar white color that came down to his tan shoulders. He was dressed in a blue tunic with an almost familiar symbol on the front.

"You are a peculiar boy," Malon found herself saying. "Where are you from?"

The boy held out both is hands. "The milk, please," he said. Malon handed the bottles to him without saying anything. He turned to leave, but stopped to look back at her with those strange eyes. "My mama is sick," he said, and continued up the stairs, leaving Malon to follow after him.

:::And to the reviewers:::

The Arc: I'm getting out of the writer's block. I have some ideas brewing in my mind. Just wait and see. ::shifts eyes suspiciously::

chel bel: Aww, thanks again.

Anathe: Glad you're still liking it. Heh heh

Linker27: You should definitely write a Malon/Link poem. I bet it'd turn out great!

TwilightAmathyst: Well, here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

JairukazeShirokaze: Heh, thanks for the review!

Selaph Ex Animo: Your welcome, and thank you! I end up doing one liners a lot when I write, but I never know if they're any good. I'm glad you're liking the story!

Son of Lancelot: Yay, a review for each chapter! Thanks! I'll be sure to read your new Zelda story.

Yay for reviews!


	5. Humanity

**Hymn of the Forgotten**

A/N: I have a new pen name, and I'm back in the fan fiction mode. I had half of this chapter finished five months ago, and just finished the other half today. Sorry it took so long to update. School has been hectic. So enjoy this short little chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its characters.

Please review!

**Chapter Five: Humanity**

Avelle knew no home.

In his young memory he remembered vividly of tall stone walls and brilliant flags billowing in the wind, but those thoughts only came in small fragments. His mother told him stories of that place, about a beautiful princess and lush gardens, but they had long fled from there, just before the walls grew dark and threatening.

"Why isn't the castle there anymore?" A then four-year-old Avelle had asked.

His mother's eyes became distant before she answered. "Because destiny didn't allow it." As she saw Avelle's confused look she continued. "The Hero will make it all better. It's just a matter of time."

That was three years ago.

Avelle now crouched beside his mother's bed and held her hand. _Why hadn't he come?_ The boy wondered. _Why are there still bad things happening?_

He was aware that the rancher girl was behind him. Her movement was soundless, but he felt her nonetheless. He was the son of a Sheikah and could sense the presence of others without difficulty.

Malon inched closer to the woman lying on the bed and looked into the same pair of red eyes of that of the child. The older woman's face was dark and weathered with visible scars across her cheek and one along her jaw. Malon knew exactly who this person was, since she would always pass by her everyday delivering milk to the castle as a little girl. Impa was the guardian to Princess Zelda, and had disappeared seven years ago. She was looking at her now, and Malon saw a hint of recognition in her eyes. "I haven't seen you...in so long," Impa said to her weakly. "It was so long ago."

"Can you help her?" The boy asked. "Is there anything you can do?" His voice was desperate.

"I don't know," Malon replied and kneeled by the bed. "Can you tell me what's ailing you?" She asked the Sheikah woman.

"Zelda...it was Zelda that did this to me." Her voice was weak. "Why would she do this? After everything that has happened..." Her voice broke off and she glanced at the boy. "Take Avelle away for me. Protect him from her. I can't hold on for much longer." She pulled the blanket away from her to reveal a bloodstained bandaged wrapped around her waist. Malon felt her heart drop.

"No Mama!" Avelle cried. "You're not going to leave me. You're not!"

The woman smiled. "You should go now, Avelle. There's nothing more you can do. I can already see...The Sacred Realm." Her voice drifted away and her head rolled back onto the pillow.

Avelle stood silently, looking at the lifeless form of his mother. Malon, whose eyes were brimmed with tears, hesitated and reached out to touch the boy's arm. "It'll be okay, Avelle," she said, testing out the name his mother called him.

Avelle recoiled from her. "Get away!" He yelled. Malon pulled her arm back and stared at the boy. His hands were clenched into small fist and his slight chest was rising up and down with short, angry breaths. He shot a hand out to point at the dead woman. "Bury her," he said and stamped out of the room.

It was raining in the graveyard of Kakariko Village. Malon stood in front of the newly carvedtombstone with ayellow cloak over her shoulders. Her red hair was damp against her face, and the hem of her skirt was soaked with water. She stared at the engraved letters silently.

_Impa_

_Beloved Guardian of Her Highness, Queen Zelda_

_May she be blessed with eternal sleep_

No one knew that it was Zelda who had killed the woman. No one would believe it.

_And now her son is suddenly left in my care._ Malon thought. _I have no reason not to watch over him._

Avelle sniffed. Malon looked down at him and saw his lip quivering and his eyes filled with tears. He caught her staring at him and turned away angrily. "I guess you'll be taking me away from here." He said.

Malon nodded. "It was your mother's words, and even if they weren't, I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

Avelle turned back to her, the tears in his eyes gone. "Okay then, I don't care. As long as I don't ever come back here again."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Malon asked him quietly. "I'm sure your mother's spirit would rest easy knowing that you would come to visit her once in awhile."

"What would you know?" Avelle shot back.

He waited for a response of equal fury from the girl, but Malon only sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't know." She reached out her hand knowing too well that Avelle wouldn't take it. "Come on."

Once they were out on Hyrule Field, Avelle took off. It wasn't exactly a run, more like a mixture of a gallop and a walk. Malon watched, slightly amused. "Where do you think you're going, Avelle?" She called out.

"The ranch!" He shouted back. "I don't need help getting there. I know where it is."

Malon lost sight of him as he passed behind a small hill. She stopped and waited until he came back around. His head was bowed low as he stalked over to her. "Actually I...don't know where I'm going," he said reluctantly.

Malon burst into laughter, which caused Avelle to look up at her in wonder. "It's all right, Avelle. I'll show you the way." She said as she began walking again.

Avelle followed her trail silently, gazing at her back. "I've never been to a ranch before," he said, almost wistfully.

Malon smiled. "You'll love it there. There's always something to do. You can play with the Cuccos if you want, and you can ride the horses."

"I think horses are stupid creatures." Avelle said bitterly.

Malon tried not to let those words affect her on the outside. "Why do you say that?"

Avelle, who was now walking beside her, shrugged. "I fell off of one once. Actually, it was the horse's fault. My mama tried to reach me but...the bad people got me first."

Malon nodded, encouraging the child to continue. If she was to care for him she would have to know more about him other than being the son of a well-respected Sheikah woman. "What did the bad people do with you?" She asked him gently.

Avelle's eyes stared out ahead. "I...don't..." He stuttered and bit his lip. His head shook from side to side and he became quiet.

It was about five minutes later when he spoke again. "My mother was old. She would've died soon anyway."

The sun was almost setting in the far west as they came along to the path leading up to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was saddened by the boy's words. Clearly he was growing up faster than most children his age. It was unfortunate. "We're almost there, Avelle." She said. "I can make you a nice dinner and then show you around. How would you like that?"

No answer.

Malon turned around to find the boy on his hands and knees, his shoulders shaking. He looked up at her and whispered, "I miss her," before the tears fell freely from his ruby eyes.

:::And to the reviewers:::

The Arc: Sorry about the, ahem, five month wait.

Linker27: Thanks for reviewing. :)

JoJo10: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm truly sorry for the wait.

Son of Lancelot: That was a nice compliment. Thank you!

dark dragon 00: Well, I hope this chapter suits you better. Thanks for reviewing.

chel bel: Well, we're beginning to figure out more about the boy in this chapter. Hope you liked it!

Anathe: I feel like it's a personal accomplishment to make a reader feel giddy. :D Thanks!

See you next chapter!


	6. Resonance

**Hymn of the Forgotten**

A/N: I'm back! It's summer vacation, and my LoZ obsession is better than ever. I love this story, and I have no means to abandon it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its characters.

Please review!

**Chapter Six: Resonance**

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Malon let out a slow breath and looked at her father patiently. "I'm taking care of this boy now, Father. His mother just died and he has no where to go."

Talon stopped shoveling the hose muck and leaned against his shovel, resting his head on his hands. "Malon, you know you already have as much work to do on the ranch as it is. This boy... don't you think some one else can care for him?"

"I can care for myself," came the surly voice of Avelle. He was standing behind Malon and was staring disdainfully at the dirt floor.

Malon shook her head in amusement. "Whatever it takes I'm going to give this child a good home."

The lines by Talon's eyes crinkled, and he gave his daughter a smile. "You're just like your mother," he began muttering to himself as he picked up the shovel and continued his work.

Malon turned to Avelle and bent down. "Do you want to see the Cuccos?" She asked.

"I've seen Cuccos before," Avelle retorted, but followed her out of the stable anyway.

The crickets were starting their night long dirge as the sun made her descent from the plaguing clouds. A few bats screeched overhead, causing Avelle to jump. He looked up a the girl in wide-eyed terror, but Malon said nothing. Her eyes were locked at the sky, searching desperately for the full moon.

* * *

"So," Nabooru began. She sat cross-legged on a small wooden crate, twirling a scimitar listlessly with her hand. 

"So," Link agreed, leaning against the side of the adobe wall with his arms crossed. "Do you know if Ganondorf could possess such power?"

The sage shrugged, looking away distantly. "I didn't know a lot of what he possessed. Nothing comes as a surprise to me these days."

"What do you think I should do then?"

Nabooru let out a scathing laugh. "The Hero is asking _me_ for guidance? You know what I would do, little boy? I would do nothing! Isn't it obvious that the queen-princess or whoever wants you to pursue her? Ganondorf knows that wherever Zelda goes you'd follow."

"So I should wait until she comes to me?" Link asked, ignoring the thief's last words. "I can't just sit around and wait for something to happen. And what am I going to do when she does appear?"

"I'm not a prophet," Nabooru's tan features seemed bemused. " Just take the bait and go along with whatever happens." With feline grace she jumped down from the crate and stretched her long arms. "So will you be staying with us tonight, or–" She cut her words short as she noticed a fellow thief running up towards her. "What is it, Sabanu?"

Sabanu tried to catch her breath. "There is a whole army of Poes just past the gate. They're coming this way."

Nabooru frowned as she unsheathed her other scimitar, shooting Link a peculiar look.

"Well, it looks like Ganondorf's not patient enough to wait for me," Link muttered as he reached for his bow.

* * *

"One, two... three!" 

Malon lifted the bundle of hay from the barrel and dropped it in the corner with a grunt. She brushed off her hands on her apron and took out a brush.

Avelle had been sitting on top of one of the hay stacks, swinging his legs idly and watching the girl brush the cow. "Do you always have to work so much?" He asked as he sought out a piece of grass that had tangled itself in his white hair.

Malon patted the cow who had given her an affectionate nuzzle. "Not as much as I used to," she conceded. "Ingo helps out a lot nowadays. But I enjoy the work. It keeps my mind off of things."

"Like what?"

Malon's mind flashed to Link as she opened the door of the milking shed. For seven years she had tried to deny her feelings for the boy. It was such an out of reach fantasy._ And besides, doesn't the Hero always get the princess in the end?_ She thought. At least, that was what always happened in the books she used to read as a child.

Working was the best remedy. Caring for the horses, milking the cows; they were much more of a reality than Link's love.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," Malon replied. "Come on, you should probably get some sleep."

* * *

Avelle settled deep into the covers of Malon's bed and clutched the end of the red blanket with both of his small hands. "I'm not going to fall asleep," he whispered. 

_I wouldn't either,_ Malon thought. _Not when his life had changed so drastically at so young an age._ "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"My mother sang to me," came the quiet reply.

Malon smiled and pulled up a wooden stool by the bed. "All right." She cleared her mind until she found herself humming a familiar song. Soft, haunting; her voice rose and fell in the dimly lit room, yet she couldn't hear her own words.

"Don't sing that," the boy snapped.

Malon stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock. _That was the same song as..._ She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows._ Get a hold of yourself!_ "I'll sing you something else then." She tried to remember a song Link had played for her. Zelda's Lullaby. She remembered the tune but didn't know the words.

Thinking quick, Malon began singing the lullaby, making up her own words to the song:

_Sleep sound, sleep long_

_The moon shines through the clouds_

_Protecting you with this song._

_Morning is just a dream away,_

_Bringing you joy for another day._

A sigh. Malon lifted up the lantern and saw Avelle's closed eyes and heard the even sound of his breathing. She stood up and with light feet, she made her way towards the door. As her hand tightened around the knob she heard a faint whisper:

"She wasn't my real mother."

Malon hesitated, waited for more, and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

_Mother... _Malon smoothed the covers of her makeshift cot and laid down on top of it. She stared openly at the darkness as a desolate wave of feeling washed over her._ I barely remember my mother._ Her father never talked about her, and Malon didn't want to resurface old wounds. But her thirst for knowledge of her mother was almost unbearable. Was she pretty? Was she able to make her father laugh? 

Malon's head dropped to the side of her pillow, and she closed her eyes. All that she could remember were the sweet words that were sung softly in her ear as a baby. The melody of life, promise, and fulfilling ends...

* * *

The arrow whistled straight into the Poe's left eye. The ghost let out a shriek and shriveled into mist. 

"That's the last of them?" Nabooru asked, scanning the fortress for any sign of the monsters. Sabanu climbed up the side of the gate and closed its iron jaws. The rest of the thieves slowly made their way back to their posts, a little more than perturbed by the invasion.

"I think so," Link said, putting away his bow and counting the arrows he had left.

Nabooru shook her head. "I should have stayed at the temple. If I had known..."

"You couldn't have known," Link cut her off. He picked up a few arrows from the ground and put them in his quiver. "It's no use thinking like that," He turned around and gave her a smile.

Nabooru raised her delicately arched eyebrows. "You're going in there, aren't you?"

Link sighed. "Am I that predictable? I'll wait until tomorrow. I was looking forward to some of that Gerudo food."

Nabooru laughed, but it lacked cheer. It was hard to find happiness in a world that remained under constant shadow.

* * *

:And to the reviewers: 

The Arc: Heh, sorry for another five month wait...

chel bel: Thanks for the C2 add:)

Paper Bear: Thanks!

Heroine of Time: Hopefully this chapter will be here to catch you!

Serenity Winner: One of my fan fiction goals is to revise this story, but I'm planning on finishing it first. (Although I don't know how long that will take me) Thanks for reviewing!

E1pnvn: I hope this chapter leaves you to be even more intrigued. :)


End file.
